1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket connector, and more particularly to a socket connector having a pick-up cap having a foot reachable to a printed circuit board serving as stand-off.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,140,890 issued to Keelung on Mar. 17, 2006 discloses a conventional socket assembly mounted to a printed circuit board for electrically contacting with an IC package, the conventional socket assembly comprises an insulative housing having a plurality of passageways, a plurality of contacts received in the passageways, and a pick-up cap attached thereto and covering the insulative housing. The insulative housing is formed with the passageways in the middle thereof, a plurality sidewalls disposed on a peripheral of the insulative housing, a plurality of recesses recessed from four corners of the sidewalls. The contact has a base portion, a contacting portion extending upwardly from the base portion and contacting with the IC package and a solder portion extending downwardly and soldered to the printed circuit board), the contacting portion of the contact located beyond top faces of the sidewalls of the insulative housing. A pick-up cap mounted upon the insulative housing, comprises a planar top face for being absorbed by a vacuum tube, and a plurality of extending portions extending downwardly from four corners of the top face and having hooks which engage with the recesses of the insulative housing. The top face of the sidewalls of the insulative housing support a peripheral of the pick-up cap. Since the contacting portions of the contacts are higher than the top faces of the sidewalls of the insulative housing, when the pick-up cap is put on the insulative housing, the pick-up cap may destroy the contacting portions of the contacts. Though, the pick-up cap is mounted upon the peripheral of the insulative housing, but the extending portion is a short and a weak configuration, the socket assembly may be crushed or pressed during its transportation and that may break the extending portion, then the pick-up cap slides into the insulative housing and may destroy the insulative housing and the contacts.
Hence, it is required to improve the disadvantages of the above socket assembly.